This invention relates to electrical transformers, and, more particulary to direct current transformers which relate to a combination of magnetohydrodynamic (MHD) disk type generators and superconductive transformers for producing pulses of gigawatt power by self conditioning.
Various MHD generator systems are known in the prior art. Some of these can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,179,824; 3,320,443; 3,368,089; 3,406,301; 3,483,404; 3,660,700 and 3,740,593.
An MHD generator using a superconductive magnet can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,593.
None of these prior references teach the combination of power generation and conditioning. Although the prior art achieves high power from the MHD generator devices none are self conditioned.
There has not been a MHD generator taught by the prior art that is capable of producing pulses of the magnitude produced by the present invention using a self conditioning method.